CSI: Hold up
by ICrzy
Summary: When finding the killer to a murder investigation Greg Sanders is caught in a hold up at a Bank of America. Him with other people inside the bank are now hostages, but Sanders himself is getting beaten and injured. Can the team of CSI's be able to save him along with the hostages? Or will the fail?
1. Chapter 1

CSI

Chapter 1

It was 12:00 p.m. in the Bank of America, Greg Sanders was sitting on the ground with the others who are in the bank. As two men held riffle guns at them, they stole Greg's gun and phone. The leader was giving orders to Nick and Catherine. Who they were trying the best they could. The leader wanted to be free and not touched also two plane tickets to Mexico. Catherine told them they are working on it, but she knew the men were getting mad. So she made an idea, she told them to release one hostage at a time and they will keep their word on the plane tickets. The leader looked at his helper, he nodded. The worker grabbed his riffle and pointed to a girl who had to be ten. He told her to stand up, first the girl was crying. Then he shouted it, Catherine heard on the phone the screams and cries. Finally her mother told her too, and the girl did. He held the gun to the back of her head. They walked toward the glass doors, he opened the door. He told them, "You got one. But I'll like to see my tickets soon." The leader said to Catherine. She nodded and Nick took the phone, "The CSI in there. How is he?" He asked. The leader cocked a smile, "The boy is fine." He said. Nick had more of a anger in his voice, "I want to talk to him." Nick ordered. The leader handed Greg the phone, "It's for you." He said. Greg held onto it,  
but he was kinda a bit shaken. "Greg," Nick said. Greg said hi to him, Nick was asking how he was. Which Greg told him he was fine, finally the leader took the phone again. "Have our tickets or I will kill your CSI." He said and hung up.

* * *

The time was 10:00 a.m. and CSI Greg Sanders pulled up to a crime scene, he saw Nick and Sara taking photos. "So what do we have here?" Greg asked. Sara looked up and smiled seeing her friend, "Looks like a mob hit. Three gun shots to the back of the head." Sara said to Greg. D.B. looked at Greg, "You know it's your day off Greg." The old man said. Greg shrugged, "Yeah I know it just I couldn't sit still." Greg said. D.B. nodded and walked to Brass, Nick looked at the gun shells. "Has to be twenty-two maybe twenty-four." He said to himself. Greg put on his gloves, "Let me see." Greg said. Nick handed it over to Greg, he studied it. "Its a twenty-four. There was some damage on the casing. Must be due to impact." Greg guessed. Nick looked at the shell also and nodded, "OK I'll take this back to the lab." He said putting the shell in the bag. Sara look pictures of the vic, and then looked at Greg. "Why are you really here?" She asked. "Hm I guess I didn't want to be at home." Greg said. Sara nodded, "OK." She said with a smile. Sara got up and headed off to the lab, as Greg looked around at the crime scene just in case they missed something. But nothing there so he headed to the lab. Catherine walked to D.B. saying, "The victum worked at the Bank of America here in Los Vegas. His name is Chuckie Lewis, age thirty." She said. D.B. nodded, "So how does a bank worker end up with mob like shots to the back of his head?" He asked. Nick walked over, "I can answer that. I found in his records he was messed up with some gang and it seems that he owed them a lot." Nick said. D.B. nodded and walked to Sara, "What have you found on DNA?" He asked. "A little finger print which I am having it fun through the data base right now. I'll call you when it comes through." Sara said with a smile. D.B. nodded and headed to Greg, "What you got Greg?" He asked. "The gun shell found on the victum was a twenty-four that came from a riffle. So we know what gun we are looking for." Greg said. D.B. nodded, "Nick and Catherine go to the victum's place. Check for anything. Greg check the bank on this Chuckie guy." D.B. said. Greg, Nick, and Catherine nodded and headed out.

* * *

Pulling into a trailer park Nick and Catherine stepped out of their cars into the hot weather. Nick knocked on the door but nothing so he opened the door, the TV was on and loud. Catherine and Nick search the place and found no sight if anyone had been there anytime soon. Catherine and Nick went through the stuff of Chuckie. As Greg pulled into the bank, he noticed two guys just smoking in the front. They eyed him as he walked inside. Greg walked in and found a worker, "Hello I am with the crime scene unit. I need to speak with the boss." Greg said showing the women who he was. She nodded and went to go get him. Coming out was an old man, "Hello I am Liam Barker. You are?" He asked. "Greg Sanders, I need to ask some questions about a man who worked here named Chuckie Lewis." Greg said. Liam nodded, "Chuckie was a troubled man. He was always late and always on break smoking whatever he had." Liam said. "Why not fire him?" Greg asked. "Because I felt bad for the guy. He had nothing but this job." Liam said. Greg nodded, "Has anything odd happened here lately?" He asked. Liam shook his head and then they heard a loud gun shot and another. Greg turned and then pulled out his gun. There was two of them, the two who were smoking. "Put your gun down or I'll shot this child!"  
The leader type shouted pointing his gun to a little girl. Greg placed it down, "Kick it over here!" He shouted again. Greg kicked it over and held his hands up. The other guy leaned in, "Who do you work for?" He asked.

* * *

At the lab Sara rushed to find D.B., "Sir! Look on the news!" Sara shouted to him. D.B. turned on the news, there he saw a women standing in front of the Bank of America he sent Greg. "Word is there is a man who works with the CSI. No word on how the hostages are or if anyone is hurt." The reporter said. D.B. looked at the TV report and Sara now stood next to him, "Greg." He said. Catherine and Nick stood outside of the Bank of America, then they called Greg's cell hoping the robbers will answer. The time was 11:00 a.m. and the leader heard it and told his partner to grab it, "What?" He shouted. "You have a friend of yours locked in there with other people. Let them go, what do you want?" Nick said. The leader took the phone, "We want two plane tickets to Mexico and freedom." He ordered. Catherine took the phone, "We will start working on it just don't hurt anyone." She said. The leader grinned, "Have it soon and no one will die." Greg sat on the floor and saw the leader hang up on Catherine and Nick, Greg was now really wishing he took the day off. If he was off he wouldn't be here but someone else would have, Greg is just hoping his friends hurry soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI

Chapter 2

D.B. showed up at the Bank of America with Sara, he called Greg's phone which the leader answered again. "Hello I wish to come inside to make sure the others are OK. Then we will get your tickets and freedom." D.B. said. The leader, "OK come in. But not a single person is hurt." The leader said. D.B. took his word for it and put a bullet vest on and headed in with a gun, "I'm coming in." He said. The partner took D.B.'s gun, "We don't need you firing at us." The partner said. D.B. nodded, "Being honest is perfect in making a deal." He said and then noticed Greg sitting down near a few of the hostages, there were a few children and some elderly mostly men and women within twenty's to forty's. "I have one request," D.B. said. The hostages shaking, the gun men looked at the CSI man. "I wish if we could take the elderly out, with this much stress they could die." D.B. said looking out for them. The leader laughed, "Dan go bring the old farts over." The leader ordered. D.B. wasn't sure if 'Dan' was a code name or is actual name. But this Dan guy did bring five old people over, a women holding onto her child looked at D.B. "What about my child?" She asked him. "We'll be back for them. You won't hurt them right?" D.B. asked. Dan's leader shook his head, "No sir I won't kill a single one. Well if you keep with your half of the deal. If not they all die." He said. D.B. pulled out a notepad, "I need to know your names for the tickets." He said. "Dan Dean and I am Johnathan Banks." Richard said.

* * *

Now D.B. was sure it was just code names but he wrote it down anyways. He got his gun back from Dan and walked out of the bank, which Sara and Nick walked over. "Why is just the elderly out but not Greg?" Nick asked. D.B. looked at his workers, "Listen I made up about the elderly so not a lot of people are in there. Soon I'll get the children and then the adults." D.B. said. Sara got mad, "And leave Greg in there alone. They might not fear shooting a CSI." Sara said. "Greg can take care of himself." D.B. said. Greg sat next to a mother and child, they were shaking and crying. Greg was just hoping his friends will hurry before these guys snap and attack them. The guy with the name Johnathan turned to the Liam, "Get me all the money now! Dan go with the old man!" He ordered. Liam shaking stood and headed to where the money is kept with a stalky man following behind him. Greg sat there breathing quietly and slowly. Outside Sara turned to D.B. and asked, "What are we going to do to get Greg out of there?" She asked. "Give them what they want." D.B. said. Nick looked at him, "Sir that is stupid. We could easily go in there and take them down." Nick said. But then Catherine caught on, "Unless you are making them think we are going to give them freedom." Catherine said. D.B. nodded, "Yes. We need their trust and to be able to trick them. If not we might lose Greg, and the others inside. I am sorry if I didn't say at first." D.B. said.

* * *

Phone calls being made and news reporters in front of the place. Then finally two adult figures showed up, "You can't cross that tape!" An officer shouted. D.B. and Sara noticed them and walked over, "Its OK officer." D.B. said. The women looked at D.B., "My son is he out here helping you to get those hostages out?" The women asked as the man held onto her hand. D.B. looked at the women, "What is your son's name?" D.B. asked now he was wanting to know. The man cleared his throat, "His name is Greg. Greg Sanders." He said. Sara looked at them, "Your Greg's parents?" Sara asked. Mrs. Sanders nodded, "Yes is he OK?" She asked. Sara looked at D.B. and said, "Your son is inside there." Sara said. Mr. Sanders nodded, "How long until you get him out." He said acting calm. D.B. rubbed his head, "Planning soon Mr. and Mrs. Sanders." D.B. saw Johnathan pace around and Dan look at his boss. Both looking worried, then they glanced down to the hostages. Then he pulled out Greg's phone, and dialed the last caller on the history list. D.B. answered his phone with a calm voice, "Yes?" He said. Johnathan was getting mad, "Where the hell is our tickets?" He shouted and a few children began to cry again. Dan went to hit them when Johnathan lifted his hand, "Listen B.D. I want our damn tickets now! Or they will be a lot of funerals soon." He said. He glanced to Greg, and shouted to his partner. "Dan take that guy to the back! If he fights back shoot a child!" Johnathan said. Greg didn't fight back, he didn't want a child to get hurt or killed because of himself. Johnathan smiled, "Have that money soon. The clock is ticking." He said and hung up. He dropped Greg's phone and crushed it.


	3. Chapter 3

CSI

Chapter 3

Greg was being tied up by Dan, "Does he give you a right to think for yourself?" Greg asked. Dan glare at the CSI, "I can think for myself." Dan said. Greg glanced at the man, "But Johnathan gives you all these orders. Why doesn't he do some work? He should think of you as an equal." Greg said. Dan nodded, "Yeah you right. That means me killing Chuckie isn't my fault." Dan said. "You murdered him?" Greg asked. "Johnathan told me too." Dan said. Greg was studying the way Dan talked, there was something mentally wrong with the guy and Johnathan took him like a slave. "Does Johnathan make you do a lot of stuff?" Greg asked. Dan nodded, "Yeah but I listen to him because he helped me." He said. Greg gave him a look, "Helped?" Greg asked. "He helped me get a job when my mom died. Nobody cared about either of us. Which is why we are good friends." Dan said. Greg heard footsteps coming to the door, "Dan get your ass back out here!" Johnathan shouted. Dan got up and walked out, Dan locked the door. Greg was locked in a room with no way out. Greg looked around seeing if there was a vent or something. But it was useless. Johnathan walked around the hostages, pointing the gun at some. "Who to kill, who to kill?" Johnathan asked. Then a phone in the bank ringed, Johnathan turned to Liam. "Answer that damn thing!" He yelled as he pointed the gun at him. "Hel-Hello?" Liam asked. D.B. asked to hand it to Johnathan, "It's for you." Liam said. Johnathan walked to the phone, "What?" He shouted. Some children were crying, Johnathan pointed the gun at them to keep them silent.

* * *

"I have you plane tickets on the way, they should be here within the hour. So how about we let out some hostages and then release the rest once the tickets get here." D.B. said. "You better have all your officers away from Dan and I. Or your CSI is dead along with the hostages!" Johnathan shouted. "I promise you." D.B. said. Johnathan threw the phone down, he walked to a half of the hostages. "You no longer hold use in me. Get out!" He shouted. All at the same time they got out of there. Johnathan picked up the phone, "Call me back when the tickets arrive." He spoke cruelly and hung up.  
Johnathan turned to Dan, "Watch them. I am checking on our cop friend." Johnathan said. Dan nodded and was handed a gun. D.B and Sara were standing as they watched hostages running out. Nick pulled a women off to the side with her little baby. "Do you know where the CSI is at?" Nick asked. "The men placed him in some closet." She said. Nick nodded and took her away from the building. Catherine turned to D.B. and then said, "Are they going to get tickets?" He then shook his head, "Fakes to look real. Real enough to give us time to get the hostages and Greg out of there." D.B. said and turned to Catherine. "Hope Greg is holding up in there." She said. Johnathan smacked Greg up the side of his face, and then Greg was kicked in his stomach. Greg moaned and then Johnathan punched Greg on the face. Johnathan was laughing as he hit Greg, finally he stopped hearing a knock at the door. "Damn it what!" Johnathan yelled as if his fun was gone. It was merely Dan with a look on his face, "They said they have the tickets." Dan said. Greg knew that those two weren't getting any plane tickets. Johnathan kicked Greg one more time and then took the gun from Dan. He headed out in the sight of the huge crowd outside.

* * *

D.B. saw Johnathan grab ahold of the phone, "My friend says you have my tickets. Good, now give us a car to get the hell out of here. So I know we won't be arrested." Johnathan said. "That wasn't the deal. The deal was to get you two plane tickets which I have." D.B. said. "But you took too damn long to get it!" Johnathan shouted. He shot the gun hitting someone in the leg. A women who seemed to be a nurse ran over to give him medical attention. D.B. tried to calm Johnathan on the phone, "Now Johnathan. You don't need to loose your cool, I was just saying you didn't say that in our agreement." D.B. said. "Want your friend to die? Cause I can put a bullet in his head right now." Johnathan said. D.B. knew there was no way to avoid this, "Alright." He said. D.B. paused to think things through, "Alright Johnathan how about first we get the man who shot out and have some better medical attention. Then you'll see your car in a ten minutes." D.B. said. "Five and you have a deal." Johnathan said. D.B. agreed to it, Johnathan had the women caring to him to take the man out of the bank. The others were jealous that those two got to leave, leaving the rest feeling as if they are going to die. Greg groaned and tried to lift himself up, but by the time he did. Greg saw Johnathan coming back over in rage. Greg knew what was going to happen. Angry Johnathan hit and punched Greg, Greg was bleeding and was groaning. Dan stood watching, "Johnny?" Dan said sounding like a kid. Johnathan turned over, looking pissed. "Shut the hell up and watch those worthless people!" He yelled. Dan had tears in his eyes and ran out of the closet. Johnathan grabbed a hold of Greg's hair, "Well this is your friend's fault. If he brought the car and tickets sooner, you wouldn't have to pay for his faults." Johnathan said. Greg tried to speak but thinks he has a collapse lung. Greg coughed up blood and continued to cough for a while. Johnathan just shook his head, "Pathetic." Johnathan said and turned to leave the room. Dan sat near the phone and heard it ring, Dan picked it up. "Wh-What?" Dan asked. D.B. was surely shocked to hear the sound of Dan, he sounded frighten and sad. So D.B. tried to calm him down, "Hey what is it? Is everything OK?" D.B. asked. "Johnathan yelled at me." Dan said. D.B. was trying to keep Dan relaxed and calm, who knew what Dan would do if he was angry. They already knew what Johnathan does but Dan was unknown.

* * *

Then storming over was Johnathan, he stole the phone and shouted into it. Which caused Dan to cry. D.B. was trying to calm Johnathan down. "Whoa Johnathan, we got the car. It's here, look for the silver car in the front." D.B. said. Johnathan saw it, Johnathan nodded. He grabbed a little six year old girl and dragged her out, he shouted for Dan to follow him. The two with the girl who was crying for her mom were leaving the bank. The hostages stayed still until the police came in. Dan went into the car first then Johnathan who still had a hold of the girl. He got in and looked around as he held the gun to her head, he was searching for any snipers. Then he let go of the girl and floored it. The police officer chased Johnathan and Dan as the CSI's ran into the bank. The hostages were freaking out, Morgan and Catherine were asking if they knew where Greg was. Then a young college man by Nick pointed to the closet near the vault. "There." He said shaking. Nick ran over, he tried to open the door. It was locked. Nick hit the door, nothing. So he hit it again, then it fell. Greg was laying in the middle of the room, he was having issues breathing. A gurney took Greg out while his parents were freaking out, Nick and D.B. were holding them back. But his mother demanded that she and her husband will be in the squad with Greg heading to the hospital. Which D.B. didn't say anything against it, as the Sander's loaded in the back of the squad, the CSI's piled into their cars and drove off to the hospital to see how their co worker, no their family member is.


	4. Chapter 4

CSI

Chapter 4

In the hospital D.B. and the others met up with the Sanders in the waiting room. Morgan looked at Greg's parents, "Any word?" She asked. Mrs. Sanders shook her head, "No." She said. Both parents were silent and then Nick said something, "I know this isn't the right time but I am Nick Stokes. A close friend of Greg's." Nick said with a friendly smile. His mother paused from her sad feelings and managed to make a small smile, "You two close like siblings?" She asked. Catherine nodded, "Oh boy they are a hand full." Catherine said. She held her hand out, "Catherine Willows." Catherine said with a smile. Greg's dad shook her hand. Sara formed a smile, "My name is Sara Sidle." Sara said. Morgan felt a little awkward but said, "I am Morgan Brody." Morgan said. Mrs. Sander smiled, "Oh nice to meet you." She said. D.B. looked at the Sanders, "I am D.B. Russel." D.B. said. The parents nodded at them all. Finally a doctor came in, "Greg Sanders?" He asked and Greg's parents stepped forward. "Yes?" Greg's dad asked. "Well Greg is stable, he had a collasped lung but its alright. He suffers from a broke rib and a broken wrist. He has some bruises and a black eye. He is sleeping right now so you can see him, but now we want him to rest." The doctor said. His parents felt better and D.B. padded Mrs. Sanders' shoulder. They all went to Greg's room to see how he was. Greg looked a little banged up, his wounds were patched together. He seemed frail laying in the hospital bed. " kj re, se p deg. S vondt." His mom said.(I doubt this is right cause I got it from google translate, "Oh dear, look at you. So hurt.") His mom touched Greg's hair and her husband stood behind her. "I remember times I would overeact if he just got a bloodly nose." She said laughing to herself. Her husband formed a smile.

* * *

Catherine turned to Greg's mom, "It's a mom's job to overreact." Catherine said. "You speak like you are one." His dad said. "I am." Catherine said.  
D.B. nodded, "Yes sometimes its good to overreact on children." D.B. said smiling at the sleeping Greg. Nick smiled, "Well I know he'll be pretty pissed waking up in a hospital." Nick said and laughed. Sara hit him, "Oh come on. You can save the jokes for later Nicky." Sara said said. Nick kinda laughed after that. Morgan sighed, "Only you Nick." She said. Mrs. Sanders teared up for a moment, "I cannot believe our Greg." She said and stopped turning to her son. "Our Greg, has such wonderful friends." She said and felt her husband holding onto her shoulders. "Dear." He said. She looked at him, "Det kommer til v re i orden." He said. (Google translate to, "It's going to be alright.") She nodded and then looked at the time, "We all show call it a day and come to visit tomorrow." She said. Which everyone agreed, it was a long and stressful day. The only thing everyone worried about it how Greg will be when he wakes.

* * *

**SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**


	5. Chapter 5

CSI

Chapter 5

The very next day Nick saw Morgan and Sara at the hospital in Greg's room. He had a grin, "You too look like you've been here all night." He joked. Sara pushed Nick, she took a drink from her coffee. "Nah I showed up a few hours ago, Morgan was here earlier." Sara said. "Jeez Morgan seems like you had no sleep." Nick tesses. Morgan faked a laugh, "Ha ha. I just wanted to know he is alright." Morgan said. "We all do." In came D.B. Everyone turned and saw him walk in, "Has he waken?" D.B. asked. Morgan shook her head, "No should we wake him?" Morgan asked. D.B. had a thought, "We'll just wait and see if he wakes before his parents show up." D.B. said. They waited for a hour when the Sanders showed up. They had a welcoming smile across their faces. Mrs. Sanders walked over to Greg's bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his face slight turned to the right. He just looked like a kid in the eyes of his parents. Mrs. Sanders knelt down and touched her son's head, "S nn, s nn. P tide v kne opp." She said. (Google translate to, "Son, son. Time to wake up.") Everyone noticed Greg moved his head, he slowly opened his eyes. But he quickly shut them as he saw how bright the room was.

He moaned for a moment, then finally opened his eyes all the way. "Wha-What happened?" Greg asked a little bit confused. D.B. stepped over, "You don't remember?" D.B. asked. "No, I remember Johnathan hitting me and kicking me. Um, he left and I tried to get out. I kept passing out, and I remembered hearing Nick say my name. Then being taken out on a gurney, then waking up now." Greg said. His mom touched his head, and rubbed his hair. "S nn, jeg var bekymret." She said softly. (Google translate, "Son, I was worried.") Greg looked at his mom and smiled, "Mama I'm alright." He said staring at her. The team was lost when they spoke Norwegian, but didn't saw a thing about it. "So G, how are you feeling?" Nick asked. Greg grinned, "A bit swore but then again I was kicked a few times." Greg said trying to lighten the mood. Sara smiled, "You are pretty brave Greg." Sara said. Greg smiled, "Brave wow never been called that before." Greg said. Morgan stepped forward, "We are just glad your alive and OK." Morgan said. Greg saw the way she looked. Morgan had a sad but happy look, like she was worried sick. "Mor-." He stopped himself. He turned to his dad, "Glad to see your alright Greg." His dad said. Greg had a smile on his face.

Around a few hours later in came Catherine, Morgan and Nick were still there. Everyone else had to leave, they had work. Lucky for Morgan and Nick as well as Catherine they had it off. "Well Greg don't you look better." Catherine said. Greg nodded, "Yeah." He said smiling. Nick is just laughing, "You just like having people take care of you so you don't have to. Also checking out the nurses." Nick said. Greg and Nick laughed at that, Morgan made a jealous look. Catherine walked all the way in the room, "Did your parents come? They looked pretty worried." Catherine said. "Yeah they came." Greg said. "Sure but they mostly spoke Norwegian so it was hard to understand." Morgan said. Greg nodded, "Sorry about that. My mom usually does that when she just want to speak to each other without people listening in." Greg said. "You speak Norwegian often?" Nick asked. Greg shrugged, "Eh." He said. Catherine sat down, "Well Greg how are you holding up?" Catherine asked. "Good, better." Greg said. Nick looked at his watch, "Damn I am going to be late for my date." Nick said. He padded Greg's leg, "See you later G." Nick said. Catherine nodded, "I gotta go too. Lindsey is in town, I promise I'll come stay longer before you get cleared to leave." Catherine said.

Both Catherine and Nick left. Morgan and Greg talked about stupid stuff and laughed about stupid things. Nurses came in to check on Greg and left them. Finally Morgan cleared her throat, "I am glad your alright." She said. Greg smiled, "Me too." He said. "I-I don't know what I'd do without you." She said. "But I am here." He said. Morgan nodded, "I know. I know, but you mean so much to me. I'd just fall apart." Morgan said. "I mean that much to you?" Greg asked. Morgan was blushing and nervous at what to say. "I-I should head home." Morgan said. "Wa-Wait, do you like me more than just as a co worker? More than a friend?" Greg asked. Morgan turned to face him, she was blushing. Greg leaned up, he yelped leaning forward. He was tried of laying down and wanted to sit up. Morgan ran over to help him, and then saw how close she was to him. He was it too, both eyes widen. A bit nervous, and blushing. Morgan had a small smile, "I need to pick up a few things and I promised to stop by to see my dad, tell him how you are. We c-can have this talk later." Morgan said. Greg nodded even though he just wanted an answer, "Alright." He said and watched Morgan leave. He let out a long sigh, 'Hope she has feelings for me as much as I have feelings for her.' Greg thought.

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER BEEN A TOUGH WEEK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


End file.
